


Who's Says Demons Can't Be Part Of The Mafia?

by Yamifire



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamifire/pseuds/Yamifire
Summary: Six demons get tired of living in Hell, so the decide to become part of the mafia and help folks with their problems.





	Who's Says Demons Can't Be Part Of The Mafia?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally get a job, after weeks of not having anything. It doesn't seems all that interesting, does it?

  

        The Yuso brothers' bar was packed tonight with people, either looking to drink or looking for help. One woman stood out, she shuffled at the back of the bar, looking at all the people. Her soft blue eyes looked up at the oldest Yuso's office doors. She thought for a few seconds before heading to the stairs that lead to his office. Some people looked at the woman as she ascended the stairs knowing someone was going to probably turn up dead in a few days. The woman considered what she was doing when she got to the top of the stairs "Too late to turn back now." she said as she looked down the balcony and saw the people staring at her  The woman proceeded to the big black double doors and knocked. She held her breath until she heard a muffled voice yell "Come in.", she then pushed open the doors. The office was quite large, and black and red just like the rest of the bar, and at the back of the room was a large desk with the Boss himself sitting at it. He looked up at the trembling girl and gestured to one of the seats in front of his oak wood desk. She nervously shuffled to the seat and sat down, then she placed her hands in her lap.

    "Can I help ya Miss……" "Ann. Ann Florine." she finished for the amber haired male. "So how can I help ya.. Miss Ann?" "I suspect m-my husband is cheatin' on me and I heard you could help." The man nodded slowly, processing her words, for a moment before answering. "I can help you, but what makes ya think he's cheatin'?" He asked while taking out a cigar. "He's been distant, he won't touch me, and I've been smellin' another gal's perfume on him. Also my jewelry has been going missing, I think he's givin' it to her." the hazel eyed man lite the cigar in his mouth before answering. "So what do ya want us ta do if he is?" he asked while puffing out some smoke. "We've been married for ten years, I want him gone……NOT DEAD. I just want him to leave with the gal, and I want a divorce if he's cheating and give me my jewelry back." The amber haired man tapped his chin for a bit, thinking about it. ".....Alright we'll help ya Dollface." "Y-ya will! Thank ya so much. How much do I owe ya?" Ann said starting to pull out her coin purse. "OH no no no. Don’t worry about it, there ain't nothin' we hate more than cheaters." He replied while putting his cigar out, in a silver ashtray. The man stands up from his padded chair and held out one of his tan colored hands. Ann quickly followed him up and shook his hand with her smaller one.

    Ann thanks him again and leaves, the man watches as she leaves and waits for a few seconds before picking up his corded phone. He punches in a few numbers and waits as he hears a few rings "-Yeah Michael?" A British accent said from the other end. "I need ya to get the others, we got a job." The man, now know as Michael, hears the other man sigh before he answers "Alright give me an hour." after that the British man hangs up and so does Michael.An hour later five more men stood in Michael's office, the well known Yuso Brothers. There was of course Michael: The oldest and the boss, whatever he says goes, then Kailein: Or Kai. He's a bodyguard, he protects people who need it, next was Sue: He's a bit…emotional sometimes, but that makes him an excellent spy, Sy was forth: He doesn't show his emotions well, but that also helps him be a great spy as well. Lucifer: Or Lucy, a bit of a troublemaker, is a collector. He collects payments from people who make deals with them, and he also doubles as a spy. The last but not least Yami: The, for some reason, British show pony. He's a man of many talents and they help him do his job as a spy."Alright here's the thing boys. This lady Miss Ann Florine needs help with seein' if her husband, of ten years, is cheatin' on her." Michael said as he sat on the front of his desk. 

     The brothers that were standing looked among each other, then after a few seconds Kai spoke "So… what does she want us to do about it? I mean it's just a cheating husband." the other four nodded wanting to know the same thing. "She also thinks he's been stealin' her jewelry and givin' it to the other gal. She wants him to leave, get a divorce, and give her back her jewelry. Don't kill him either." The other men were quiet as they thought of what to do. "How about we stalk him and see where he goes everyday." Lucifer suggested as he plays with his long red hair."That’s not a bad idea, but who's going to take this case?" The giant office fell silent, the brothers looked at each other. "Uhhh I guess I'll do it." Lucy said as he scratched the back of his neck "……I guess I'll go as well." Yami says as he straightens his dark red tie "Good, you both will start tomorrow mornin' " Michael said while heading to his chair. "The rest of ya are to see if the jewelry ended up goin' to a pawn shop and to check on Miss Ann. Understood?" "Yes/Yea Michael!" The others replied and the younger brothers left Michael's office. "I don't get paid enough to take care of those idiots." Michael says to himself. 

    The two youngest Yuso brothers sat outside Miss Ann's house, in their car watching to see what her husband would do throughout the day. "Why the hell are we doin' this. This seems like something they should deal with." Lucy said as he played with his red hair "I Know but this is the first job we've had in a week, and you know what Michale always says: "I hate a lot of things, but there ain't nothing more I hate than a cheater."" Yami says as he stares at the house. 

    For a few minutes the brothers just sat in the car staring out the window, looking for anything weird. Suddenly a groan fills the car and Yami turns to his older brother, only to see him leaning back in the driver's seat. "I need some damn coffee." Yami rolls his visible golden eye and turned back to the window........"UUuuGGGggg- " " FOR REALMS SAKE. Scram and get ya damn coffee!" Yami says as he looks at the redhead. "I'll be back lickity split lil bro." Lucifer says as he disappears into a puff of black smoke. "Finally I can focus." Yami says as he turns back to the window.  

     A few minutes later a blue 2019 Chevrolet Camaro pulls up into the driveway. A woman in a nice pink sundress walks out the car and walks up to the front door. She knocks on the door and about a minute later Miss Ann's husband walks out with a thin jacket on. The seemed to talk for a bit and gave each other a hug before walking to her car, and getting in. They drive off and Yami calls for Lucy, the redhead pops back in the car with a cup of coffee. He puts it in the cupholder before starting the car "Lucy drive that way." Yami said while pointing down the street. "What Why?" "I'll fill you in just follow the blue Chevrolet Camaro." Lucy puts the car into drive and starts to follow the car a good, non-suspicious, distance away.    

      "While you were getting your coffee a woman came and knocked on the door. They talked, hugged, and then left in her car." Yami says as his eyes follow the car. "So do you think this might be a misunderstanding...I mean that could be a close friend or a relative for all we know." Lucy says as he keeps looking at the road. "I mean maybe, but how do you explain the missing jewelry?" "...That's a good point, Yami. You know I like to give everyone a chance before I judge them." "I know Lu, that's why you're such a good person."

    The brothers follow them until they stop at a fancy little cafe and they go inside. The two demons wait for a minute before going inside as well. They spot the couple sitting in the corner near the window, so the brothers sit a table away from them. A waitress comes by and places menus in front of them before walking away, to the next table. Both skim over the menu as their, hidden, pointed ears turn to listen in on the couple's conversation.  "I'm so glad we got to come here, Nick. I always wanted to come here, but never had the time." the woman said. Ann's husband-Nick smiled at her before replying "Oh you know I would do anything for you Mia."  

    The brothers stop listening as the waitress comes to take their orders, Yami ordered a fruit salad and a cup of tea with honey and Lucy ordered a bagel with cream cheese and another coffee. They start to listen in again as they wait for their food to come. 'Mia and 'Nick' get their food first and talk about seemingly nothing, but then Nick said something interesting "I got you something." he said as he pulled out a small box.Mia took the box from his outstretched hands, and opened it, she gasped as she took out the content: a gold and ruby necklace. Lucifer leans toward his younger brother and whispers "Try to remember how the necklace looks." Yami nods, and they both straighten as the waitress comes with their food. Luci spreads the creamcheese on his bagel, and Yami adds some sugar to his tea, as they continue to listen in.    

  ___________________________________________________________

    After listening to Nick and Mia's conversation the duo decide to head back to the bar, to report to Michael. When they get there, the others are already there. "I hope you weren't waitin' long." Yami says as he walks up to Michael's desk "No no, the others just got here. So, what did ya find?" "Well Miss Ann's husband had this woman meet at their house, then they went out for breakfast, and he gave the woman a nice gold, and ruby necklace." Michael taps his chin as Yami explains. "We should call Ms.Ann, and get her to describe her jewelry. 

    When Ms.Ann finally arrived the brothers sat her down to talk. "Now, Ms.Ann did you have a gold, and ruby necklace" "...Yes I did, I had gotten it from my mother, and I hardly had wore it, except for special occasions." She says as intertwines her fingers. "Well we saw your husband givin' it to another woman." "...oh" She replies dejectedly. "Do ya want us to look for more evidence, or....?" Michael asks "I would like some more evidence please, I want to know if he was just pulling me along." Ann says as her eyes begin to tear up. 

    Michael sighs as he fixes his red tie, and vest. "Okay, we'll see what we can do." "Thank you." Ann says as she leaves Michael's office. The room falls into silence when she's gone. "So how much longer are we gonna do this?" Kai asked, breaking the silence. "That woman needs some closure on why her husband is doin' this." "...Fine but we need to hurry up, we have more important things to get done." Yami says as he walks towards the door. 

    "I know, you all can go now." Michael said as he stood up from his chair, and walked to the door with Yami. Michael opens the door for his brothers. As they walked down the stairs Michael speaks again "Sy could you make sure everything is locked up, please." "Sure, I was going to get a drink anyway." Sy replies, when they get to the bottom of the stairs Sy goes to make sure the doors, and the others go to the door, that leads into the apartment, that they own, and go to their respective apartments.

__________________________________________________________________                

    The next evening Michael was eating a piece of chocolate cake, and then his office phone started to ring. He picked up the phone, and put it to his ear "Hello" "Michael guest who's in the restaurant." Sue said from the other side. "Who?" Michael asked "It's Ms.Ann's husband and that woman he was yesterday." Michael sighed before replying "Alright, I'll be there in a minute." He then hung up, and got up from his chair.He walked down the stairs, and into the bar, some people moved out of his way. He made his way to the bar, and waved down Yami, who was serving drinks. The purple haired male walked over to his older brother “I’m goin’ to the restaurant for a bit, so I need ya to take care of the bar, until I get back.” “Sure I can do that, just hurry up, it’s almost closing time.”

    Michael made his way outside, and lit a cigarette, as he walked he began to think about what to do, “Hmmm...after we catch him we could ...raise his mortgage, but then Ms. Ann could get kicked out too. Maybe we could just scare him out of town…” when Michael was pulled out of his thoughts he was almost to the restaurant. He decided to just teleport into the back office, and in the second he was there. Sue was already waiting for him when he got there, “Hey Sue.” “Hello Michael.” The white haired male replied. “Are they still in the restaurant?” Michael said as he headed out of the back room, “Yeah, they just got here half an hour ago...So are we just going to watch them?” Sue asked as he ran a hand through his hair.   

   “I’ll pretend to be a waiter, asked them how their doin’, that way I’ll be able to see how close they are up close. I can also see if Nick is sorry about what he’s doin’, and if Mia knows he’s married. You will listen in, alright Sue?” “Sure thing Michael.” Michael looked around to see if anyone was watching before using magic to replace his suit with a waiter outfit. “What’s their table number?” “7, Michael.” Sue answered. “Did they order yet?” “Yea, but it hasn’t been sent out yet. It’s the two steaks, with fries.” Sue said as he walked to the kitchen.

   He slipped passed the chefs, waiters, without looking, as he walked up to the food waiting to be served. Sue grabbed the tray labeled ‘Table 7’, and handed it to Michael. Michael grabs the tray from Sue, and headed out to the restaurant. The two were holding hands when Michael walked up to them, “Two orders of steak and fries, for the lovely couple.” The demon in disguise said as he placed the food down in front of them. “Oh, sorry are you married?” He continued, the couple looked at each other before Nick shook his head. “No why?” Nick asked, “It’s just you’re wearin’ a weddin’ ring.”

    Nick looked down at his wedding ring, like it had betrayed him, “I just got out of a bad divorce recently, so I guess I stop thinking about wearing my ring.” He said with a nervous chuckle. “I’m sorry if I was intrudin’, I just thought you both were a cute couple.” Michael said sincerely “It’s okay, you didn’t mean anything by it.” Mia said with a small smile. “If you need anything don’t hesitate to call me.” Michael said as he walked back to Sue. As soon as he got to his younger brother the fake smile he had on his face immediately wiped off his face. “It seems like they both know what they’re doing, Nick was still wearing his wedding ring, and Mia didn’t really react when I pointed it out.” Michael said.

    Sue let out a sigh “Should we look for more info, or should we tell Ms. Ann.” “Hmmm ...we should get Ms. Ann’s jewelry, then we should make him leave her property.” Michael said as he walked to the back room. When he got into the back room Michael closed the door, and changed his outfit back to his red, and black suit. He pulled out a cigarette, and lit it with his magic, he pulled out his phone, and started to text Lucifer, Yami, and Kai. “I’m going to text Luci and Yami, so they can get the jewelry, and then Kai and I are going to talk to Nick.” He said to Sue. “Do you need me or Sy to do anything?” Sue asked as he waved the smoke away. “Just make sure Ms. Ann is ready to have her house back.”

     Sue nodded and went to text Sy, Michael on the other hand, teleported to the bar. He teleported into his office, ran a hand through his hair, and sat down at his desk. He honestly hated cheaters, most creatures in The Realms mate for life, which is an eternity for some. Demons were one of those creatures, and Michael couldn’t imagine an eternity without Allister. Some humans just don’t understand what being faithful means. Kai appeared in his office a second later, and his younger brother let out a sigh. “Ya need me to talk to Nick... and what are you goin’ to do?” Kai asked “Yes, and I was going to come with you.” The older Yuso replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Modern Mafia AU.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is https://yamifire.tumblr.com
> 
> My deviantart is https://www.deviantart.com/northprussia


End file.
